A Network Interface Card (NIC) may be described as an expansion board that may be inserted into a computer so the computer can be connected to a network. Some NICs are designed for a particular type of network, protocol, and media.
Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) may be described as a communications technique that allows data to be transmitted directly from the memory of a first computer to the memory of a second computer without use of either computers' operating system, central processing unit, and buffers. RDMA is being designed by an RDMA Consortium.
An RDMA enabled Network Interface Card (RNIC) may be described as a network interface card that enables data to be transmitted directly from the memory of a first computer to the memory of a second computer. Doorbell registers may be described as registers that are used by programs at a computer to communicate with the RNIC. However, it is possible for a second program to overwrite data in a doorbell register that was originally written by a first program.
Thus, notwithstanding available techniques for transferring data between computers, there is a need in the art for improved transfer of data between computers that prevents one program from overwriting data of another program.